The Will of Slytherin
by Demonic-Slytherin224
Summary: With the Discovery that Dumbledore had tricked Harry, how will the group react? Now we are coming upon the second year of Hogwarts for Harry and most of his close friends but his closest is just now entering the scene. How will the two react being near each other, with their link? Who is Dobby and what is this warning? What is this book that is wrapped in black and hate? Sequel.
1. Flamel

The Will of Slytherin

 _This is a Squeal, so Spoilers ahead! Read at own Risk!_

Chapter One: Flamel

' _To Mr. Harry James Potter._

 _I think we need to talk, because I haven't the slightest Idea about what you are talking about. I can tell you that my Stone is sitting next to me, as it has been for the last six hundred years. Dumbledore told you he had my Stone? Did he happen to have my Mirror as well? I let him borrow it for study and he has yet to return it._

 _No matter, I still think we should talk. I didn't know your father but your Grandfather was a good friend of mine….at least for the most part, he could be a wild card of a man._

 _Contact me soon Mr. Potter, I have all the time in the world; you don't._

 _Nicolas.'_

Harry stood there, the letter in his hands had slipped and now floated towards the floor. He'd worked so hard to protect something, felt guilty because he'd failed and it wasn't real. His hands rolled into fists, his eyes narrowed and he stormed out of the room.

Hedwig, noting her owners distress flew down to the letter picking it up with her beak and following after him.

Harry threw himself into one of the desks, he reached out for three slips of paper and started to write away. The first two didn't take him long, he folded them and wrote a name on each, then he finished his final letter. "Hedwig, can you take this one." He held up a note "To Daphne?"

The Owl bowed her head, looking at the other two with a curious bark.

"Want them all?" He asked

Hedwig bowed her head, then puffed her chest out proudly.

"Alright then, this one goes to Christian and the Letter goes to Flamel." He said tying the three to her leg, he rubbed a certain spot on her wing that he knew she loved and the owl jumped back to her task.

"What are you doing?" Cora asked with a slightly raised brow, standing in the doorway she had a curious glint in her eyes.

"Nothing, I have to make a call." He said with a calm grace, standing up and heading to the only phone in the house. He grabbed his schoolbag before going down the steps, Cora still on his tail.

' _I'd just answer her._ ' Ginny whispered in his ear.

' _Probably be a good idea, huh?'_ He sent back with a small sigh "I just got some bads news is all Noir, don't worry too much about it okay?" He gave the younger girl a smile.

Cora flashed her eyes at him, making them that shining pink to show she was reading his aura "Fine." Her eyes went back to normal "When you're done with the call, I'd like some help with my potions work."

"Okay." Harry said calmly, watching her round the corner and heading for the small study on the first floor.

It took him a few minutes, but he found what he was looking for and fixed the creases to read it better. It was a series of numbers, which he proceeded to punch into telephone. It rang a few times, before someone picked it up.

"Granger household, can I help you?" A bright voice said cheerfully.

"Hey Mione, It's Harry" He said in an equally cheerful voice.

Hermione sighed in the phone "I wish you'd stop calling me that, what do you want?" She asked in a calm tone.

Harry grinned, though she wouldn't see it "I just wanted you to know, Flamel contacted me and I think you should free up the 3rd." He said casually, biting the nail on his index finger.

"Let me guess, that's when you've asked Flamel to meet with you?" She asked, almost sounding surprised.

Harry laughed "You're getting good at this, you think you can make it?" He questioned.

"More than likely." Hermione said into the receiver, a door was closed "Hey, my mum just got in, call you later?"

"Sure, whenever you want." He said calmly, rubbing the back of his neck "Later."

"Bye, Harry."

After a moment, the line went dead and the dial tone could be heard again. He set it down, and walked back towards the study "Alright, so what did you need help with?"

Cora looked up from her mortar and pestle, giving her brother a grin "So how do I make the cure for boils again?" She asked with a sheepish laugh.

Harry laughed with her, pulling up a chair and leaning back in it "Well, let's start with some of the ingredients…."

XX~XX~XX~XX

"So, Nicolas Flamel? The Nicolas Flamel." Remus asked, as they sat at the dinner table.

"Yes, the third." Harry confirmed for what felt like the sixth time.

"Still working over the fact he replied." Sirius mumbled, Selene elbowing him in the ribs.

The Veela woman gave him a bright smile "Don't mind him, he's just cranky." She said sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend. Selene would drop in every now and then, have dinner with them and maybe spend the night with Sirius but normally she went home. It was becoming a regular part of their lives, truthfully.

Sirius didn't seem effected by the blow in the least, he simply yawned a little and went back to his meal "Well prepare for the third then, you hear that Kreacher?" He asked, casting a glance at the kitchen.

They had chosen to eat in the kitchen, rather than the dining room; it was much more cozy and relaxed than the regal feeling of the ancient room. The Elf who was currently washing the dishes, nodded his head "Of course, Master Black." He said in his bull frog voice.

"Also count Hermione, Christian, and Daphne. They helped me get the information I needed, and they assisted me with the Stone retrieval." Harry told the elf with a smile, taking a bite of his meal.

Cora huffed a little "You better not make a habit of this, this dangerous stuff. I'd hate to lose you too." The smaller girl brushed her hair out of her eye.

" _Well, wasn't that depressing?_ " Ginny muttered in his head.

" _You're telling me._ " Harry said, slipping into their connection and he could hear the world around her.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"So anyway, Molly dear this is a lovely Shepard's pie and- Fred! Put it away!" Arthur was saying before glaring at the twin, he thought to be Fred.

George grumbled a bit, removing the new treat from his little brothers sandwich. "I'm not Fred." He muttered, leaning on the table in a bored way.

"Honestly, calls himself a father." Fred murmured "I'm full, may I be excused?" The twin asked in a polite tone of voice, pushing what remained of his pie away.

"May I as well?" George questioned, not a second after.

Molly raised a brow, smiling at her husband before nodding to the boys "Of course, clean your plate then be off." She said in a kind voice.

Ginny gave them a sideways glance, sighing a little ' _They always like that?_ ' Harry's voice whispered into her head. ' _They are, especially when dad gets them mixed up.'_

"Ginny dear, you've been quiet lately are you alright?" Molly asked, giving her twin boys a sideways look as they headed for the stairs.

Ginny waved her off "You worry too much mum, just thinking about Hogwarts is all. Ron and Harry have told me so much about it, little over whelmed is all." She explained with a small smile.

' _More like you're going to be bored to death in your classes, so you'll listen into mine._ ' Harry's voice whispered almost tauntingly.

' _Shut it, Potter._ ' She sent back almost automatically, picking at her pie.

"Alright, perfectly understandable after all Ron was so happy to be going." Molly said patting her youngest son on the back, the boy gave her a smile and went back to his second pie.

Ginny frowned in disgust, standing and wiping her mouth "It was good mum, thank you." She said in a respectful voice and headed up the steps.

It only took her a few moments to reach the landing, she knocked once and then twice in a repeat, giving it a kick as well. "Come in Ginny!" Fred's voice sounded from behind the door.

Ginny entered the room, giving it a look around for Harry's sake. The walls were panted quite poorly in a grey-ish colour and in certain spots you could see the old blue. Posters hung in random spots, a large majority were still Muggle but a few moved about. Two beds were pushed against the opposite walls and in the middle was a small table, with a few creations the teens were working on.

"Dad called you Fred again didn't he?" Ginny asked, throwing herself onto George's bed after kicking the door shut.

George snorted, giving her a dull look "You know, if he'd spent more time at home he might know which of us were which." He said darkly.

"That's something I never understood, he works day and night but never gets a raise or promotion." Fred said in pondering thought, touching his chin "Whatever, how's lover boy?"

' _Did he just call me Lover boy?_ ' Harry questioned, almost snarled really.

' _I think he did._ ' Ginny confirmed "Fred, it's Harry. Call him Harry or I will hex you." She threatened, pulling out her wand it was a ratty old thing that was once her Great-Grandmother's on her Mum's side. She was told it had a unicorn hair and maple wood, honestly she hated the thing but it was better than nothing.

Fred held up his hands, giving her a small smirk "Sure thing sis, sorry I mean how is Harry?" He asked casually, going back to grinding something in his Motor and Pestle.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders "He's fine I guess, seems a little annoyed at something but doesn't want to talk about it." She explained, brushing a strand of light red hair from her face. "What are you making?"

"A knock out cloud." George answered without much thought. "We just need to find the proper balance, too much Ashwinder ash and you'll knock someone out for hours."

"But too little Doxy venom will make someone vomit, pass out and void their bowels." Fred finished "And while that might be funny, we just want something that will knock some out for a few minutes."

"Why are you making it?" She asked with a raised brow, Harry nodding in agreement in the back of her head.

"Flich, if we throw a cloud of this at him." Fred started.

"Then you guys can slip past him without him being the wiser….clever." Ginny complimented, giving her big brothers a smile "I'd hide that though, I can hear Mum coming up the stairs."

True to her word, Molly knocked once and poked her head through the door "There's cobbler, would you like any?" She asked gently, she must have caught the slip too.

"No, thanks though Mum." George said leaning back on his bed, kicking Ginny lightly with his foot.

Ginny huffed and slapped his leg, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall.

"I'll have a small bit." Fred stood up, patting Ginny on the head and leaving the room with Molly.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Hey, Harry!" Cora sang walking into the study.

"No." He responded almost instantly.

"Awe come on." She said throwing herself into a chair next to him "You know I'm rubbish with this stuff."

Harry rolled his eyes, closing his book after marking his place "Fine, what do you want to study today?" He asked standing.

"Transfiguration!" She said instantly, pulling out a wand.

"Where'd you get that?" He said flicking his own wand at the door, making it close quickly.

Cora shrugged and tried to look as innocent as possible, which was basically screaming 'look I took something!' and it made him smile "Nicked it from Selene." She said shyly.

Harry rubbed his brow, laughing brightly "I doubt it'll work for you, wands are fickle like that." He said holding out his free hand "I sneak it under the table, that way you won't get in trouble."

"No." Cora said holding the wand away from him "I want to try, what's the worst thing that happens? I mess my arm more?" She said gesturing towards her gloved arm.

"You could lose it all together." Harry warned.

"Well, then people will stop asking why I'm wearing gloves in the middle of June." She snapped, flicking the wand towards the bookshelf next to her.

The bookshelf exploded in a swarm of sparks and flying papers, some of which started to catch on fire. Harry widened his eyes slightly, the bracelet around his wrist glowed slightly ' _Aguamenti'_ was whispered into his mind and he did the following movements " _Aguamenti!_ " He barked once, making a small jet of water hit the smoldering pages.

Cora was looking on with wide eyes, going from the bookshelve to Harry and was looking for words. Before Harry could say anything "Coraline Ariel Hood!" was hissed out, and Sirius pushed his way into the library.

Cora went from wide eyed to completely terrified, backing until she hit a wall and sliding down.

Remus grabbed Sirius by his collar and tossed him back, giving him an evil glare and turning back to Cora "Cora, it's alright. Accidents happen, Harry did much worse than you before." He said in a very calm tone.

Cora nodded her head, looking down and holding the wand out "Sorry."

Remus took the wand gently from her hands, then passed it back to Selene after he examined it for a moment "Now why did you take her wand?" He asked.

"I-I wanted to study Transfiguration…" She said softly, still looking down.

Remus looked amused "Why would you want to study such a hard subject." He asked standing up.

Cora looked up, glancing to Sirius "So…So I can change shape too." She said very softly "I'm sorry…I-I.."

"Stop." Sirius said softly, running a hand through his hair and gently walking pass Remus and kneeling in front of her "I'm not mad, and I'm not disappointed." He spoke gripping her gently by the chin "I was afraid you could've hurt Harry, or yourself. Those books can be replaced, everything can…just not you two."

Cora sniffed once and threw herself into Sirius' arms, openly sobbing and mumbling apologizes. While that was going Remus inspected the damage "These are the muggle books anyway, we can always find more copies." He said casually, the other cases had enchantments on them to protect the books from such accidents.

"Ow did she steal my wand?" Selene whispered down to Harry "I always carry it in my olster…"

Harry raised a brow and shot a glance to Cora "She didn't grow up easy…so she's got sticky fingers." He explained "You could have set it down without thinking about it." He reasoned, turning on his heels and heading for the door.

"Oh no, you're in trouble." Remus said grabbing the Potter heir by the ear.

"Ow! What'd I do!" He said grabbing onto Remus' hand.

Remus rolled his eyes "You both did magic, so you're both grounded." He spoke in a firm tone.

"No fair!" Harry hissed, trying to pry his ear loose.

Remus let his ear go, then shook his head "It is, I've told you several times to not to magic outside of practice and Hogwarts." He cast a glance at Cora "You too kid."

Cora wiped her eyes, but nodded her head.

' _Tough luck._ ' Ginny whispered in Harry head, she was serving a grounding sentence for helping Fred prank George. It was up tomorrow, so they had planned on Harry going over and they'd go swimming.

' _Hang on_.' Harry sent back, rubbing his ear "What about Ginny, I promised I'd see her tomorrow and I didn't do magic for fun. I did it to protect my sister." He reasoned.

Remus was about to speak when Sirius cut him off "You can go to Ginny's, then you serve and extra day for that time off." He said glaring at Remus to invade his authority, he held his hand out.

"Deal." Harry shook it, and then turned on his foot "I'll be in my room."

"Not surprising." Selene said rather quietly.

"I like my meditation time!" The young boy huffed.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The main door knocked about three times, then after a minute knocked again. The door was opened casually, by a slightly confused Harry "Hermione?" He asked glaring at her.

"Hey Harry, we were supposed to meet today right?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Mione, it's six in the morning. The only reason I heard you was because I passed out with Cora in the foyer." He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, opening the door wider "Come in."

Hermione looked in awe, the place was beautiful and it let in just enough light to be shadowy yet comfortable. "This is amazing." She said walking past and covered portrait which opened instantly.

"Boo!" Walburga shouted, making Hermione jump and fall. The portrait cackled in laughter "I haven't gotten a reaction like that since that little tyke over there first came. Ah wonderful." She said before closing her curtains up.

"What was that?" Hermione asked when she caught her breath.

Harry smirked, rubbing his head "That was just Grandma. She likes to scare new people." He said leading his friend into the kitchen "Kreacher, morning."

"Morning young master." The elf said as he was flipping pancakes and shifting sausage.

Hermione raised a brow "Kreacher?" She said confused.

"Oh. Right you've never seen a House-Elf." He said with a sigh, placing a hand on his chin lost in thought "How do I explain….they're like….Domestic Workers?" He tried to find the right words.

"So they work for you?" She asked taking a seat with Harry at the table.

"Nos, we House-Elf's don't work for the masters, we serve them." Kreacher said from his spot by the stove "Juice or Milk?"

"Milk." Harry answered instantly.

"Serve? Do you get paid?" Hermione asked, noticing that Kreacher was glaring "Juice, Orange please…"

"We don't need payment." Kreacher said pouring her a glass of juice and then Harry a glass of milk. "Serving is enough."

Hermione seemed to grasp the concept "Do you get sick days or holidays?" She asked timidly.

Kreacher raised a brow, then glanced at Harry "We don't get sick, and we don't have holiday's." He said in a confused tone "We serve, that is enough."

Hermione turned to Harry with a slightly disgusted look "So you have a slave?"

"Slave?" He repeated "Kreacher isn't a slave, they don't get paid because they have everything they want." He listed off things like bed, board and pleasantries.

"It still sounds like slavery to me." She huffed, glaring at the dish that was set in front of her.

"Ah, Hermione right?" Sirius' voice muttered from the door followed by a yawn. He sat himself down next to Harry "Looks good Kreacher."

"Thank you Master Black." The Elf said in a slightly proud voice.

The two young males dug into their food, while Hermione didn't touch hers "What's wrong Hermione? Don't like pancakes or did you eat already?" Sirius asked, taking a drink of coffee.

"I don't want to eat slave labor." She said softly.

Sirius raised a brow, and then let out a sigh "Not touching this one, I'll have Remus explain." He stood up. Grabbing her plate and setting down on the counter, taking a spot on the stove.

"Master Black, you should be enjoying yours breakfasts." Kreacher said with a small glare, he wasn't supposed to cook.

"Relax Kreacher and just do the dishes." Sirius said taking a scoop of the batter and pouring it in a pan. Then grabbing a few sausage links and tossing them in their skillet, turning it up a little higher. "Give me five minutes." He gave the young girl a smile.

Hermione was about to speak, tell him it wasn't necessary that she'd just like some toast but her stomach went off. In her haste to leave, so to arrive early rather than late she forgot to eat, when she looked on the map where Harry's house was they weren't that far from the other maybe eight or nine streets.

Remus and Cora joined a few minutes later and the Scholar went into a lecture about how the Wizards do take advantage of the House Elves but they also provide them with a home, steady food and work. Most Wizards are very kind yet think lesser of their elves, some Houses though do not like them at all and treat them like filth.

Sirius joined into the conversation a few minutes on, after setting a plate down in front of Hermione. Cora and Harry opted to stay out of it, quietly talking to themselves and taking bets on if Hermione would agree or if she'd still call it slave labor.

Hermione seemed to be thinking very carefully on this, so carefully indeed that she spoke only once "I need to think about this." She said gently, before taking a bite of the pancake "It's very good."

"Thank you kindly, there is a Library on the third floor and I could likely find a few books for you." Sirius said, taking a long drain from his coffee cup before pointing to the coffee pot and bringing it over magically.

Hermione nodded and went back to eating/thinking.

The Foyer down the hall turned a bright green not once but twice, and the front door opened pretty close to the same time. Harry got up to see who'd came through the Floo, when he got into the Hall he almost couldn't contain his laughter.

Daphne was trying to push Christian off of her, and Christian was trying to find his balance but she kept moving him. At one point he managed to get up a little, but he was pressing on her leg so she kicked him and he fell onto her again. "Agh! You oaf!" She wailed, pushing on him again.

"I am not! Stop moving so much!" The American boy hollered, trying to find the floor only finding Harry's hand and help getting up.

Harry then turned to Daphne and helped her from the floor "There, want to explain what happened?" He asked with a raised brow, crossing his arm.

"Your note said seven, so here we are." Daphne said coldly "I came in on time, he had the same idea and flooed behind me." She punched him in the shoulder "Then he went and lost his balance."

Christian yawned, rubbing his eye "It's not my fault, I don't like getting up before the sun does." He grumbled "And I don't like being hit."

"Don't be an idiot then."

"Daphne, you really want to start?"

"I reall-"

"Enough!" Harry put himself between them, glaring at both of them "Kitchen, now it's down the hall and mind the painting she screams." He turned towards the front door and smile "Nym!" Giving her a large hug. "How's the summer?"

Nym patted his head "Oh it's wonderful, I got into the Auror Training a few days ago and I go into Basic Training in about a week. So I'll be doing that till August." She explained as they walked towards the dining room. "Aunt Walburga."

"Nymphadora." The Painting spoke through her covers.

"So why are we here in this god's forsaken hour?" Christian asked once more, grabbing a mug from a hanger and pouring himself a cup of coffee only to have taken from him by Remus "Look I need some Caffeine, I was up all night with my Grandfather and that man is a bloody slave driver." He said in a dark voice.

Remus mulled it over for a minute, and nodded "Fine but not sugar or cream." He said, the thought was if it was awful the young man wouldn't drink it again until his taste buds had matured a little more.

Christian took the mug back and drained half of it in one go "God I love coffee, mum makes it better though." He said leaning on the counter.

Harry raised a brow but didn't say anything, except he held a finger and a green light went off again. "Welcome Ginny, find it okay?" He asked down the hall, the redhead came round the corner and pouted.

"How'd you know it was me?" She said disgruntled.

"You're late."

"So? Has he shown up yet?"

At that the door rippled, the edges turned blue and the dark wood started to crack and splinter. It went through a shade change, going from the black to a grey and then finally white. The Knocker went off twice and the door opened wide.

An elderly man, his white beard seemed thick but not long, barely covering his Adam's apple showed his wide smile. He wore only the most expensive looking over robes, in a very light green and golden lace. While he seemed very old, he walked like a man much younger and even sounded younger than he was.

"Sorry." His voice seemed to hold mirth, even a form of laughter "I am late? When one has so much time, it all gets jumbled." He placed his hands behind his back and tilted his head a little "Mr. Potter I presume."

"Nicolas Flamel." Harry said standing straight and holding his hand out.

The Old Alchemist shook it "Call me Nick, all my friends do."

XX~XX~XX~XX

 _ **Hello Hello, this is your resident demon king speaking and I'd like to unveil the first chapter to the Squeal of Will of an Ancestor! Now if you read the whole thing, ignoring the numerous callings of Squeal! Without reading my other story then you should probably do that; like now!**_

 _ **So Almost Six months ago I finished my last Story at the end of First Year and gave you all a Cliffhanger. Now I'm back and You should expect I'm here to stay! Now I feel I should clear the room, I recently had this entire chapter lettered out and saved it to a flash-drive just encase. Well when I went to edit a few things the thing wouldn't open and I couldn't find my drive to save my life! So I had to rewrite the entire thing! Took me over two weeks, the April release was truthful as I had hoped to update all my stories at that time (Bit way more than could chew.) So Now we have the update and leading into the story! With Flamel and some elements of home life for Ginny and Harry. Maybe I'll touch in with Daphne and Christian on their home lives if you want me to!**_

 _ **So Until the next time guys! Stay safe and respect the Demons!**_

 _ **Mad Demon King.**_


	2. Head Hunted

Chapter Two: Head Hunted

The hall was silent as Harry and Nicolas just stood there, the two seemed to be evaluating the other. Even though Harry hadn't even touched puberty, he was regarding the man before him very carefully. Where most kids would smile, listen to whatever the man had to say (While not listening) and then let the adults handle the details; he knew better. Harry motioned towards the table, near the back end of the hall "We were just finishing breakfast, would you care for some coffee?" He asked in a calm tone.

The elder wizard was silent before cracking into a smile "While I much prefer tea, I think coffee would be wonderful." He expressed, following the young lad into the next room.

When the two had sat down, Harry was the first to speak. "I believe some introductions are to be made." He jerked his thumb to Sirius, who had a face stuck between shock and respect "This is Sirius Black, he's my God-Father."

Sirius held his hand out, almost instantly really "I've heard much about you, Mr. Flamel." He said in a strangely serious voice.

Nicolas looked at the hand and shook it lightly, though he didn't seem fond of the idea "I've heard much about the….Black family." He said in a dry voice, before sipping on his beverage "Much in recent years."

Sirius seemed to back away, like a wounded dog but continued to keep eye contact with the man. Harry gestured next to the aging werewolf to his left, who was perfectly calm in the situation "This is Remus Lupin, he's my uncle…sort of."

Remus gave Harry a small look, then nodded to Nicolas "Yes, I am Remus Lupin, I'm only sort of his uncle. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Flamel." He spoke in a polite voice, but even Harry could see the suspicion in his eyes.

Nicolas was silent, giving the man before him a suspicious glance. "Pleasure." He spoke after several seconds.

Harry distanced himself from the two men a little bit, they seemed to not like each other much at all. "This is Cora, my God-Sister." He said wrapping the smaller girl in a one armed hug.

Nicolas looked down at the girl, who stared back at him with her bright pink eyes. "My word." The elder exclaimed with a smile "I haven't seen a true reader in several years… or has it been decades…?" He questioned himself, before looking back at the girl "You know you're only scratching the surface, I assume you can see my colour; grey by the way, but with enough skill you'll see so much more." Nicolas explained, kneeling before the girl "What interesting people you surround yourself with Mr. Potter."

"Thank you?" Harry said in a slightly confused voice, standing a little in front of his sister who was glaring at the man before her. She was still new to it all, and he told her that her skills were novice and already knew his shade? Conceded much? "Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin." He said waving his hand to the fairly tall but average looking girl.

Flamel nodded to the woman, bowing a little "Pleasure Miss. Tonks." He said with a smile.

Nym had changed her appearance when Flamel had came in, a fairly tall woman now with fairly average in appearance with eye length black hair and bright blue eyes. She was pretty much just hiding her ability from the man.

"This is Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass and Christian Kidd. They're my friends from school." Harry explained looking over at the ragtag group.

Nicolas smiled at them politely, looking at the two girls and then raising his brow at the young man "A Physical sage huh?" He said calmly "Interesting, I heard your kind stayed to the tribes of the Northwestern Americans."

"Well, you're wrong." Christian said in a calm, cocky voice "The monks of China are normally sages as well."

"I always forget about them, they never do anything but meditate and whisper to each other." Nicolas explained, taking a seat at the table. "And who is this?" He asked gesturing to Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley, Sir." She said with a smile, adding the end as an afterthought.

"A Weasley? I have heard of your family a quiet large one at that. But that is not what is interesting about you but I believe Mr. Potter can help me with that at a later date."

Ginny glanced at Harry, all he did was shrug ' _He's kind of weird.'_ She whispered through their link. ' _Agreed, but I think he's been around so many years he thinks he knows everything.'_

"So, onto the subject at hand. You said Dumbledore had my stone?"

Harry nodded "I did, Daphne and Christian helped me get through the traps to get it." He explained, leaning on the table top.

"Really?" Flamel said with a small sigh "You realize that Albus wanted you to get to the stone, correct?"

Daphne nodded "I had assumed that much, I believe Harry did as well." The Slytherin girl spoke out, before leaning back in her seat.

Nickolas nodded "So Dumbledore wanted you to get it….Why?"

"I think he meant to test me?" Harry spoke in a confused voice.

Nickolas seemed to ponder this "I see….Then he thinks you and Voldemort share something…." He said rubbing his bearded chin and glaring at the table "You encountered him there didn't you?"

Harry faltered a moment but nodded in the end.

Flamel nodded, rubbing his lip as he was in thought and reaching for his half-empty coffee cup "The question I have, is why you?" He asked, looking up at the group.

Harry shrugged, looking at everyone else for an answer to the question. Remus saw the glance and sighed "I think it has some sense of failure for Voldemort, Harry was the only one to best him after all." He stated with a calm grace "He will likely not stop either."

Harry frowned, looking over at his uncle who only shrugged.

Nym reached over and smacked him on the back of the head "Thanks for the depressing thought." She growled.

"That was rather dark Moony." Sirius whispered, leaning back a little looking up at his friend.

Remus sighed, nodding a little "I was being honest though, Harry knew it as well."

They all looked back to the boy with the raven black hair, who was nodding softly "I thought about it, but I also kind of thought he'd be dead…so…" He trailed off, before standing. "Will you need anything else Mr. Flamel."

Nicolas stood himself "No, not a present. I have much to think on, I'll be in contact soon though." He tapped the coffee cup with his wand, and the object floated over to the sink "You all have a wonderful day."

The elder man walked towards the door, knocking twice on the worn dark wood and it slowly glowed a bright white. He cast it open and inside Harry could see the halls of a marble floors and great white pillars "Farewell, Mr. Potter." He spoke once more before walking through the door.

With a bright silver flash, the worn wood was shown again. Harry being curious as he normally was, walked over towards the door and opened it, only seeing the busy street in front of him as he closed it once more.

XX~XX~XX~XX~XX

"Christian!" A honeyed voice shouted from the floor below him, causing the boy to jerk and growl a little "It's time to get up!"

"It's eight! Let me sleep woman!" He shouted back, grabbing his cover and pulling it over his head.

"What did you just call me you little bastard!?"

"I called you Mom! Like I always do!" He rubbed his eyes, arm extended over the bed and was quickly attacked by his mutt causing him to laugh at the licks. "Fine, fine I'm up!"

Christian pulled himself up, shrugging off the dark blue cover and looked around his room. It was classified as a mess but he liked it this way, made it so only he could find stuff. It was small, but had four walls and a roof so it was good enough for him. He had a desk, bed, dresser and boxing bag crammed in tight in his room, meaning if need be he'd only have to leave for food and bathroom.

The walls were painted in a black colour, but in some spots you could see the old red and it gave it a lava look that he thought was cool. On those walls were an assortment of posters from bands and native gear; dream catchers mainly.

He slowly pulled himself out of the bed, rubbing on his mutts head "Good boy, Dirk." The dog wasn't really a mutt but was closer to an American Foxhound than anything else. He'd had the hound for about six years now, his mother rationalized it to help him cope with his father's death. The hound had a white coat with a few large black spots and large brown eyes, Dirk was normally easy going and always ready for a good run but some days he'd just like to sleep.

"Let's go bug mom, eh?" He tossed the large ears from side to side, before leaving the room and trotting down the steps from his room "I'm up, why?"

"Because we need to go shopping today, get some of the things you'll need out of the way. I just got paid so let's do it now." His mother explained, turning the oven off and pulling out something.

Christian took his seat at the table, Dirk hidden under his chair tail wagging and hitting him in the ankle. "Cinnamon rolls?" He asked with a grin, the heavenly scent was in the air.

"If I'm going to wake you early, you at least need to be happy about it." His mother said setting a plate and mug down in front of him "I blame your coffee love on myself but, no harm done."

Christian glanced up at his mom, she looked a lot like him other than the overly strong jaw and stern looking face. Her hair was short and bright pale blond, it barely touched the nape of her neck and her eyes had a similar mischief to them in the bright blue gaze.

"Not like it matters, some of the seventh years drink it so they have it at the tables. I take it and no one questions me." He spoke before shoving an entire roll in his mouth "Rah!"

Auriel laughed, sticking a roll into her mouth to and growling back at him before the dog barked at them. The woman pulled a piece of a roll and tossed it to Dirk, who caught it mid air and nearly crashed into the table. "Dozy hound." She laughed again, taking a drink from her mug.

"Looking forward to going back?" She asked, after the hound lapped up the morsel.

Christian with his mouth full, answered her with nothing but garble "O Curs I em. Mi Fren r der."

"Swallow your food!" She barked fixing him with a glare, he glared back but swallowed his food "Now what?"

"Of course I am, my friends are there." He repeated much clearer.

"Thank you, you mentioned some of them. Potter, Granger and a Greengrass?" She stated it like a question but the answer was already known "I'm impressed, that Potter made friends with you now I know Sirius raised him but I didn't think he'd notice the maiden name."

"Huh?" Christian frowned, looking confused.

Auriel frowned with him in thought, connecting the pieces and then laughing "I'm sorry, Sirius is an idiot so no harm done. I used to be friends with Lily, not the best of friends mind you but friends none the less."

Christian took another bite and chewed it quickly "So you knew Harry's mum? He's always carrying her diary with him." He gave a gagging look, but smiled.

"Not surprising, Lily was always writing everything down. Meticulous."

Christian was pretty much already finished with his breakfast, and so was she truthfully "Walk the mutt, I'll do the dishes then we'll change and leave. Deal?" She asked standing up collecting the plates.

"Sure, let's go Dirk!" Christian spoke with a grin, running out the backdoor with the hound trailing his feet closely. They lived on the outskirts of the city of Greenock, if the rain was bad then the large yard in the back would flood and make it rough on the dog but overall they liked it here.

Both of them did miss Atlanta, but when you get transferred you have to make the most of it. The home was beat down, the paint was peeling in the corners and their furniture had seen better days but they'd only lived here for barely a year and she worked far too much to bother with home repair. With Christian back though, her job took a side step as she told her boss Mr. Perkins would happen.

So maybe they'd get some things fixed and some things swapped out, the kitchen would be first then the bathroom. If she was lucky they'd get it all done before he had to go back to Hogwarts, if not then no harm done.

Auriel quickly did the bulk of the dishes and then let the magic brush finish the rest of it, she showered and changed into her normal garb; which was a lot like her sons, leather and jeans. "Christian!" She called out the back door "Get in here and get dressed!"

She waited a minute, when he didn't respond with some insult or anything at all she pressed her wand to her throat. "Christian!" She shouted once more, her voice carrying more weight and distance this time.

After a few seconds she saw a flash of white, then a bark as the hound started to run up to her and then frowned when she found it was covered in mud. "Dirk you dozy mutt." She mumbled waving her wand over the beast and swishing the dark mud over in the field.

After a moment she heard a cry of shock and then a curse "Damn it!" It was her son and he was covered in leaves and mud "Stupid mutt, got under my feet and tripped me." He growled slapping the mud off his arms.

"Go shower, stupid." His mother laughed, flicking her wand at him to get rid of most the mud.

The blond growled again, walking into the house and taking his shoes off at the door. Auriel looked down at the hound "I have taught you well." She whispered, a grin splitting her face.

Dirk looked back up at her, his face happy and gave a loud bark.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A young girl flicked a piece of stubborn blond hair out of her slightly sharp face, her green eyes scanning the pages of her book for anything useful. That was of course before a brown haired girl with similar features started to bug her, her bright blue eyes asking all sorts of questions.

"What are you reading?" Was the main one.

"A book." Was her short reply, and a glare.

"What? That's obvious Daph, come on! What you reading?" The girl asked her older sister, jumping onto her chairs arm rest.

"Fine!" Daphne growled, glaring daggers "I am reading a book on Dark Creatures, you know Basilisks, Cockatrice, Minotaur's."

Astoria smirked at her, but then frowned "Why?" She asked with a small voice "You won't take creatures until next year?"

"You're right, but I want to learn about it now." The older sister explained, leaning back in her chair and grabbing her cup of green tea. "You never know."

Astoria pouted, crossing her arms "It's because of Potter, isn't it?" She said with a small glare "Isn't it?"

Daphne propped open her book, showing the girl the page she was at. _Apache Sage: A type of human wizard that has become part bird. The Sage is a type of wizard that is primarily physically adept when it comes to magic, making it near impossible to injure them but they lack long range abilities. However an Apache Sage is a form of physical transmutation that crosses a hawk with a man, making them able to fly and shoot their razor sharp feathers at their enemies from a distance._

 _These types of Sages are rated: XXXX. These creatures can sometimes be communicated with and convinced into a peaceful situation. However should communication fail, then these creatures are highly dangerous and should be left to wizards who specialize in this field 'Native Understanding' or if not the case then the 'Ferrum Clipeus, Statur Motus, Ardens, Carnem Exuentes." Speels are very helpful in these situations being powerful spells against this type of creature._

Then it showed a picture of a Native American with tribal markings all over his body, but his eyes resemble that of an eagle; the bright sickly yellow. Along his arms were feathers, claws where his nails should be and the feathers continued along to his waist.

Astoria raised a brow "What's an Apache?" She asked with a frown "Is that some type of bird?"

Daphne giggled a little, taking another sip of her tea "No, they were-"

"Girls! Dinner time!" Helen Greengrass called out, without another word Astoria shot out of the Library leaving her sister in the dust.

Daphne frowned, using a marker she kept her place it was an interesting section the Half-Breeds that existed all around the world. She stood up, setting the book next to her tea cup, straightening her skirt and shirt walked calmly down towards the dining room.

Both of her parents, her sister and surprisingly her Aunt Barbra Silver was at the table chatting quietly. Her father Hank Greengrass, the patriarch of the Greengrass family which included theirs, his younger brothers and a few cousins was best described as soft.

Hank was a slightly above average man in height, but he wasn't slender rather he was covered in muscle and fat making him a glorified giant. His brown hair was always combed to the left and cut neatly, he wore a pair of spectacles but the neatness ended there on his lower face was covered with a thick near black beard. Her father was a 'Teddy Bear' compared to most men his size, or stature; he was kind hearted, quick with wit and always smiling.

Her mother Helen on the other hand was a bit more firmer, an Ice Queen if you would but she hated that name. Helen was slender, slightly curved and average for height but she more than made up for her more average looks with her tongue. Helen had black hair, she kept it shoulder length and out of her green eyes so could see properly; which was why Astoria always had to wear clips.

Aunt Barbra was like day to her mother's night, her hair was bright blond like her own and her face was rather similar in shape. While she often visited, she was always happy to see her being she'd always tell a story from her travels as an author. It was often said that Daphne was a Silver and Astoria got the Greengrass parts of the genes.

"Aunt Barb!" She rushed over, giving the woman a big hug and took the empty seat next to her "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Congo?"

Barbra chuckled "I was, until the tribe I was looking for found me and sent me packing with a rather hostile welcome, Love." She leaned over, kissing her on the head.

"Daphne, did you do anything other than read today?" Helen asked with a raised brow.

Daphne shrugged gently "I did weed the plants you asked me too, and watered the potted ones." She voiced what little cores she had, while they all knew a house elf or spell could do it; it would teach her 'life lesions'.

"Good girl." Helen smiled, cutting into her pork and taking a bite then frowning "You cooked again didn't you?" She asked her husband with a dull look.

Hank could only smile, rubbing the back of his head "Yeah, not good?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Try it."

Hank shrugged, cutting a rather large piece and chewing into it. First he looked rather impressed and then his face morphed into one of horror "Grab your coats! We are going out to eat!" He stood up, flicking his wand at the plates "To think that vanilla wouldn't work." He mumbled.

Helen sighed, rubbing her eyes and standing "You heard him, get your coats. We're going to Harvell's." She mumbled, that was the sixth time this month he'd tried to cook; and it was the tenth.

Barbra was smiling "Cheer up Hel, you're always so pouty." She walked over, looping an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Guh, you're so mushy." Helen rolled her eyes.

"You love me."

"Begrudgingly."

Astoria looked up at Daphne, a small fearful look on her face "Will we be like that one day?" She whispered, gesturing to the women.

"Never." Daphne leaned down, kissing her head "I'd have long since stopped talking to you for us to be like that."

"Love you Daph."

"I love you too."

XX~XX~XX~XX

" _So you have no idea._ " Ginny whispered, looking at the enlarged spider " _I don't want to poison them._ "

" _I highly doubt it is a poison spider, looks harmless._ " He mumbled back, looking down at the spider with her " _Shall we?_ " He sent, giving her a bright grin.

Ginny nodded once, her smile mirroring his own and took off as he slowly levitated to spider up and up towards the second highest window. Harry had a look of harsh concentration " _Alright, go._ " He whispered through to her.

He closed his eyes and could see the aging and worn stair case, she went up two flights and came to a door with a Cannon poster on it. She knocked a few times, then tried the handle " **Ron** " He could hear her say through her ears.

Within seconds the door was flung open, Ronald's hair was a mess sticking up at odd angles and his shirt was stained with drool "What you want Gin?" He mumbled, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

" **I wanted to show you the paper, the Cannon's placed!** " She cried, and he could see the paper thrusted out to the shocked boy, who quickly darted into the room to his desk and turned on the light. Ginny just stood at the doorway, wand in her freehand watching the window.

Ever so slowly, the spider hovered at the opening and was gently levitated into the room. Through Ginny's eyes he could see what he was doing, making sure to move in the proper direction as she started placing a sticking charm on the latch.

"Hey! They didn't place, what the hell?" Ron mumbled, looking over at her.

" **Oops?** " Ginny laughed, shutting the door and the then she could hear him screaming as the spider was dropped onto his head. " _Ah, that was fantastic._ "

" _Oh, it gets better. Used the Copy-Cat spell on it too._ "

" _You didn't!_ " Ginny turned to the door, hearing her helpless brother trying to open it. She couldn't help but start laughing, she quickly rushed down the stairs and outside. "That was brilliant!"

He gave her a high-five and smiled up to the window "Relax Ron! It's only a spider!"

"Piss off Potter!" Ron roared from the window "Get away! Bloody hell why isn't the door opening!" He screamed like a little girl again.

Harry smirked, before he felt a hand connect to the back of his head "That was rather rude Mr. Potter and you Ginevra, what would mother say." The tall and current oldest of the house said down at them, Percy.

Harry rubbed the back of his head "Come off it Percy, we were just having some fun." He mumbled.

"What if someone had fun with your biggest fear? Would it be so fun for you?"

"I don't have fears Percy." Ginny exclaimed boldly.

"Snakes."

Ginny shuddered at the thought "No fair! It's not fear! It's respect!" She barked at her older brother.

"Right, sure."

Harry shrugged at the young man's gaze "Don't know what I'm scared of, don't care to." He confessed with a yawn.

"Why?" Percy asked with a confused look.

"Then how can I be scared of it, after all I don't know if I am."

Percy laughed, shaking his head and walking off towards the home "Remember be back before mum and dad are back from the bank with the twins." He said before closing the door.

Ginny looked over at Harry, shoving him into the dirt and taking off "Race you to the pond!" She called.

"Cheater!"

He was about to give chase, when his snowy bright bird intercepted him and landed on his shoulder a rather large letter tied firmly around her talons. This caught him off guard, looking over at the bird who barked at him then whistled motioning to the package. On the card was flowing handwriting: _To Mr. Potter, From Nick._

XX~XX~XX~XX

 _ **Hello Hello, how are my favorite readers doing today? I welcome you all to the next chapter of Slytherin and the first day of December and boy is it a cold one. So as you have read, we covered the interactions with Flammel, while he is much like Dumbledore he doesn't need to pretend to be nice in situations. So we'll see a bit more of the eccentric man, maybe a little bit more of the others home lives for the summer and then we'll be back to Hogwarts before you know it!**_

 _ **Now if anyone has any questions I am always open to share, the stuff that doesn't spoil the story or anything like that. If it's just something you don't understand or something that you missed, I'll be happy to fix it for you.**_

 _ **Take care! Demon.**_


	3. Diagonally

Chapter Three: Diagonally

Harry looked at the letter in his hands, he glanced at Ginny who had come back after it arrived "Wonder what he wants." He mumbled, it wasn't like he disliked the old wizard but people who thought they knew everything were never good.

"Likely going to question our connection." Ginny mused with a frown, Harry didn't need to read her thoughts to know that she didn't like the old man. It was just something about him that unnerved her, something that didn't add up quite right in her mind; like trading one old bastard for another.

Harry nodded his head at the thought, breaking the seal and pulling the short letter and a small golden disk with a Ram on it. His eyes quickly scanned the words of the letter, his brow raising when he finished "He wants to have tea, with us and his wife, Perenelle."

"Should we go?" She asked, a frown across her features.

"I think it'd be best, they might have something similar to us." He started by speaking, he flipped the page over and pulled out a pen ' _You can't honestly want to keep doing this? Everyone will think we're crazy eventually.'_ He finished through the link.

' _We'll continue for however long we need to, I like being able to read you, makes things so much easier.'_ Ginny said sitting down on the grass and playing with the disk like it was coin, flipping it in the air.

"Whatever, the pass is Potter." He said simply, flagging down Hedwig who was roosting on a nearby branch "Give this to Sirius, no one else." He said sternly to the bird, knowing she'd follow his order perfectly, regardless it never hurt.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand after Hedwig took off and whispered the activation phrase. They were both used to the tight pull around their stomachs, when the Portkey had taken them to their destination; they almost fell together. Harry kept hold of her hand, focusing his magic into his feet and landing perfectly on them, he pulled her up as she started to fall and they smirked at the other.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley." A House Elf said in a rather calm voice, his English was actually rather good. "Master and Mistress are out on the patio, I believe they are expecting you."

"Of course they are." Harry frowned, the old bastard knew they couldn't resist.

"Right this way, Sir." The Elf lead them through the estate, that was the best word that Harry could come up with about this surrounding. Hell it might even be close to a castle, as they walked by windows, all he could see was a small amount of grass then clouds with rocks pocking through them.

' _I saw that, we must be on a mountain in France._ ' Ginny whispered, her face kept straight ahead and they walked almost perfectly in sync ' _Think it's for the stone?_ '

' _Hard to take something when the only way up it is by Portkey or by a daredevil with a broom._ ' Harry mused, rubbing his chin as they walked.

The estate was very beautiful, tasteful paintings and plants lined the walls in such a way that only one of good taste could call perfect. The walls were all softly painted, with dark wood covering the bottom half and what seemed to be marble stone lining the floor.

"He has good taste." Harry said after a few moments.

The House Elf laughed, glancing behind him as they walked "Master doesn't do interior or exterior décor, that is Mistress' hand at work, Mr. Potter." He spoke with the upmost of professional voices "Master has his Office to décor, and it still needs paint."

Harry snuffled a laugh, but Ginny on the hand couldn't help herself and snorted at the statement. Soon they came upon a golden arch way, lined with columns and covered with thick fabric to block out the sun or rain but could still sway with the wind.

Sitting at a table for four, Flamel sat, his back toward the arch and to his right sat an older but no less dangerous looking woman. Perenelle had aging red hair, meaning it looked like it was light rust but her face was largely free of wrinkles. Her sharp looking blue eyes glanced at them, then Nick moved and turned to them "Welcome, to my home." He said giving them a small bow "What do you think?"

Harry looked from Nick to Perenelle and gave her a bow "The Décor is splendid Madam Flamel." He said with a professional voice. Ginny did a small curtsy out of respect but then took a step behind Harry, she didn't like being in formal settings anymore than he did; but he was better at acting.

Perenelle rose from her seat with a small smile on her face, giving a curtsy of her own "It is a pleasure to have you here, Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley." She spoke softly, her voice seemingly delicate. "My Husband has told me much, tell me, do you truly have the link?"

Harry and Ginny locked eyes, smiling they both nodded their heads "I think we can that is a yes, or it would be rather hard to do this." They spoke at the same time, they both knew that the twins could do something that, but they had lived together for the entire lives and while they had been friends for years, it was limited to letters mostly.

"Amazing, you seemed to of skipped the first step completely." She mused, taking a step closer as Nick sat back down. His tea was getting cold after all and that wouldn't be easy to swallow, he loved it piping hot. "Tell me how long could you two do this?"

Ginny shrugged "Since the start of the school year, last year." She said calmly.

"We've been largely in contact that whole time, expect that one time Ginny went to Romania and we lost contact for a few days." Harry finished calmly, hands behind his back.

Nick spat out his tea, looking over his shoulder at the kids "I'm sorry, you've been in contact from England to Scotland?" He said wiping his mouth and banishing the mess he made "Then from England to Romania?"

Ginny nodded "It was a pain too, hurt really bad when the link reconnected." She said, rubbing her brow at the memory.

"Did you see each other's memories from that time? The time you lost?" Perenelle asked gently, reaching backwards and sitting down herself.

Harry and Ginny glanced at the other, then nodded at the elder couple.

"Merlin's beard." Nick whispered, rubbing his brows "I…I've never heard of anything like this…it took us years, hell a hundred to get to that stage…."

"Be quiet husband, you're scaring the poor things." She snapped at him, her tone becoming dangerous "Dears, there are about six if not seven steps to a connection. The first is empathic, basically you know what the other is thinking without thinking about it."

' _We've never been like that…_ ' Ginny whispered.

"Well, we haven't exactly had the chance to spend a lot of time together Ginny." Harry said calmly, glancing at her.

' _Still, why would Alice skip the first step, Dad always said skipping steps is dangerous.'_

' _I don't know why Alice would'_ But I'm sure that it isn't dangerous, let Perenelle finish." Harry spoke again.

The Elder couple was watching them curiously, then nodded to the other "I'm impressed, you seem to be in the third stage. The Second is telepathic, you can read the others thoughts at that moment. The Third is far more deep, you can feel them and look into them, nothing is no longer secret." Nick said for his wife.

Harry shrugged "We put up little signs in our mindscape, basically saying 'Don't Enter." He explained, yawning a little "That way we can still keep a few things private."

"I see, well I think we've had enough of this for now." Nick looked like he was about to object his wife, but then flinched at her gaze, she looked sweetly to the children "Please join us for a cup or two, and tell me about your school year, I heard something about a Cerberus."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry growled as a hand landed on his head, glaring up at the tall woman with bubblegum pink hair and similar green eyes. "Stop doing that." He said with a glare.

Nym smirked, ruffling his hair to annoy him a little more "Hey, I couldn't do that all this past year and I took time from my life to help you out." She said smoothly, a smile spreading over her face.

Harry faltered, then simply growled at her "Fine, do it as much as you want." He snarled, crossing his arms as they walked down Diagon Alley, heading for Flourish and Blotts. "Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that!" She hissed, tightening her grip on his skull.

"OW! Fine, Fine! Let me go!"

Nymphadora smirked, crossing her arms and looking down at him "So what books do we need?" She asked, curious at the curriculum that they were about have for the year.

Harry shrugged, pulling the Hogwarts Letter from his back pocket "Well, I'll need some new robes, I've grown a little over the past year and these are getting a little tight. We should also stop at Ollivander's and see how my wand is doing." He listed off before he opened the paper "A few of these we already have a form of…but a lot of them are from a Gilderoy Lockheart."

Nym raised a brow, then started to laugh "Oh Merlin, I am so, so glad I do not go to school this year. No amount of begging will have me follow you this time." She said stuffing her hands in her pockets "Largely because, people are annoying and I've met him before, prat."

Harry nodded slowly, pausing for a moment and then ducking suddenly, spinning around and glaring at the mass of red hair on the ground. "You should've known that I'd do that." He said calmly.

Ginny huffed, her face red with embarrassment "You're a prat, is what you are." She said, then punching his chest as he helped her up. "And you deserved that."

Harry rubbed the now sore spot, she certainly had an arm on her "Yes I did, we need to get you a wand and I want to take a peek at mine." He said casually, looking over at the other redheads "Hey Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley." He said with a small smile.

"Hey Harry, hey Nymphadora." The twins said at the same time, then ducked the stinging jinx that Nym sent at them. "We love it when she does that." One of them said.

Molly smiled "Hello Harry, are you having a good vacation?" She asked, looking around a little and then frowning "Where is Coraline?" She asked simply, Cora having shown up a few times and the Mother of eight fell in love with her.

"Oh Sirius has the day off, Nym wanted to go to the Alley anyway, so she and Sirius are catching up on some bonding time. That and Selene is visiting as well." Harry explained, yawning deeply, getting no sleep from trying to learn all about the Stone was tiring.

Molly nodded, her face crestfallen "Well, I'm sure we'll catch up with you in a while, we need to meet back up with Arthur and the other boys at Gringotts." She said with a smile, ushering her children on their way.

"I'm heading to Ollivander's to have my wand serviced, Ginny could get her wand while we're there." Harry offered, Ginny nodded taking a step behind Harry.

Molly raised a brow, seemingly to considering it and then shaking her head "No, no, I don't want to bother you with it Harry." She said sweetly, waving for Ginny to come along "Thank you though."

Harry waved her down, smiling back at her "No, I insist, consider it an early birthday present." He spoke calmly, turning towards the Wand Shop "We'll meet at Flourish and Blotts."

Molly looked shocked for a moment, then sighed turning deflated a little "We'll see you in a bit then, be safe dearies." She said softly, leading the twins away towards the large marble building.

Harry nodded his head at the older woman, following Ginny with Nym behind him as they walked towards Ollivander's, he was naturally curious if she'd need a special wand like his own. He felt a small nudging in his mind's eye, and glanced over at her ' _Out of my head._ '

' _You're no fun._ ' Ginny said with a pout, glaring at him and crossing her arms.

"Oh you know I am, just wondering is all." Harry spoke normally, hands behind his head as they walked into the room. After a few moments of looking around, he saw the famous old wand maker.

Ginny looked to her left and gave a bright smile "You must be Ollivander." She said proudly, not many people could catch the old man before he did to them; though she pretty much cheated, but still.

Ollivander seemed to be taken aback for a moment, glancing at Harry who looked rather pleased with himself "Welcome, young Miss. Weasley and Mr. Potter, always a pleasure." His eyes were still unblinking and he glided back behind his counter "I imagine, you require a wand." He said before Ginny could even speak up, he had a box open "Maple, Pixie Wings, 9 ½ inches."

Ginny glanced at Harry, who nodded and was leaning on one of the pillars in the shop. She reached out and grasped the wand in her fist, waving it sharply and it let out a crack, sending boxes nearby flying.

"No, No." Ollivander didn't seem put out by this, taking the wand and stuffing it away "Yew, Unicorn Hair." He gave her the wand, then shook his head and snatched it before she could even wave it. "You are much like Mr. Potter, a challenge."

"Sorry." Ginny said softly, looking down for a moment and then going through some wands with him.

Ollivander pulled out a dusty green box, handing the ivory like wand to the young redhead "Aspen, Griffin Feather, 10 inches." He explained, looking at her curiously, expecting more issues.

Ginny felt warmth spread through her body, she gracefully waved the wand and watched as brilliant green sparks flew from its tip. "Wow." She whispered, looking down at the wand with a small smile, it was pure white with small feathers carved into the wood work.

"Wow indeed, however." Ollivander snatched the wand from her grasp "The wand is pressured under your lack of ability, the core will need to be tempered with something more….graceful." He peered at the wand, holding it to his ear and walking into the back.

Ginny waited until the man was completely gone, before looking over at Harry "He's completely mad, isn't he?" She asked walking over to him.

"Wouldn't go that far." Harry spoke casually, waving her off and glancing at Nym who was standing outside and talking to some of her old friends from the looks. "Some people think I'm crazy, but my reality is just different than theirs."

Ginny shook her head "That doesn't count, because we are different, Nick said it himself that he's never heard of a connection like ours." She explained, leaning on the column with him. "So, you can try again." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his face "Dumbledore is crazy, and they think he's perfectly competent, no one puts a bloody Cerberus in a school." He said with a grumpy attitude.

"That we can agree." Ginny said with a nod.

Ollivander came back from his small workshop, the wand box holding it like gold or something just as precious. "A unique wand, if I might say Miss. Weasley." He spoke with a soft tone, extending the box to the young girl. "I recall this Griffin, a mare with weak wings, however she made up for it with sharp claws and clever tricks." The old man gave off a laugh.

"What did you use to temper it?" Harry asked, still leaning on the column.

Ollivander didn't shift his gaze from Ginny, a smile spreading across his face "Unicorn Hair, this wand leans towards the Light of magic, be warned Miss. Weasley this wand will rebound if you use curses." He spoke sternly, making sure the young girl understood. "The two cores combined show that you stand strong against opposition, and hold strongly to family."

Ginny was grinning ear to ear, the smile was one of the biggest he'd seen and he could feel the energy coming off her in waves. Harry reached into his pouch, setting fifteen galleons onto the counter and gave the man a smile "Thank you."

"Two young mages, two cores for each." Ollivander counted the money, slipped into the drawer and started to walk towards another shelve, grabbing two objects and setting them down "You're wand is in perfect condition Mr. Potter, you should trust it more." He cracked a smile, pushing the objects forward "For the pleasure, Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley."

Harry frowned, looking at the old man with confusion "How did…." He started but then just laughed, taking the objects and placing them in a bag "Thank you, again."

Ginny was still smiling, grabbing Harry by his hand and dragging him away from the Wandshop "Come on, we still need to meet back up with mom! She'll love my wand!" She was practically squealing.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Sorry pup, I am not going anywhere near that!" Nym said, shaking her head as her hair tossed around like angry fire whips. Her eyes even turned into bright red coals at the idea of going near the bookstore at the moment "You couldn't pay me, I'll be at the Pub when you and your girlfriend are done in there."

"Fine you big baby." Harry grumbled, turning and looking distastefully at the sign with Ginny next to him. **Gilderoy Lockheart Will Be Signing Copies Of His Autobiography** _ **Magical Me**_ **Today At 12:30 PM to 4:30 PM**. The banner was covering the sign of Flourish and Blotts, and the entire building was surrounded by women in their middle ages.

Ginny glared at Nym's retreating form, her face bright red from embarrassment "I'm not his girlfriend!" She shouted at the woman, only to see her start laughing as she headed for the Pub. "So, want to test it?"

"No." Harry said crossing his arms.

"Yo! What's up Boy-Who-Slays!" A deeper male voice said, causing the two of them to turn around and smile at the sight of their strange friend.

"Christian." Harry said, holding his hand out and the two of them shook.

"How's it hanging, heard from the old man?" The American asked with a curious expression, only to be hit over the head by a small bag, though it didn't seem to bother him "Oh, right, this is my mother."

Harry looked over at the older, almost carbon copy of Christian and gave her a small bow "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Kidd." He spoke in a professional tone, his voice was mimicked by Ginny.

"Well aren't you two cute." Auriel said sweetly, leaning down a little and looking Harry over "You just had to look like James, at least some of Lily is in you." She said, taking a glance at Ginny "You're one of Molly's kids right?"

Ginny nodded her head, keeping her hands behind her back "I'm the youngest of seven."

Harry shrugged lightly at the comment of his parents, looking over at Christian "Find anyone else?"

"Nah, think Greengrass is running around here somewhere, I need books, coming?"

Auriel looked irritated at the thought of going into the bookstore at the moment "I'll just be here, probably going to get a popsicle." She said waving them towards the store.

Harry glanced at Ginny, both of them thinking the same thing, Lockheart was trouble and this wasn't going to be good. Christian though didn't seem to care, he placed his hands into his pockets and walked into the store bumping into people in his way as he went.

"Maybe we should follow him, he's just parting the sea at this point." Ginny offered, zipping up her pale green jumper as a breeze went through. The new weight on her right arm felt strange still, Ollivander had given the two of them a pair of wrist holsters. Each had been forged from Jargon Dragon hide, charmed to protect the wand and for it to match the wearers skin tone; she had to remember to thank him again.

Harry nodded once, quickly and as carefully as possible, managed to slip into the store without running into a single person. Christian vanished in the crowd before they could even catch up to him, but if Harry knew Christian at all, he was likely in the Rune section.

The two of them slipped through the crowd, gathering their school books as they went, both of them agreed it would be best if Harry just got his second year books and Ginny would get what little she required; she'd take his old ones from the last year. Largely because Lockheart was the only new Professor, every other one was there the last year.

Though Harry being Harry, he grabbed a few books that he knew would likely be interesting, if not for pure information then just from love of reading. Ginny however noticed her family standing in line as they walked around the crowded shop, they called her over.

They passed by Percy not too long ago, he was with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater and the Twins were in the back of the place looking through old tomes that no one seemed to have touched in years. ' _They're looking for magic that isn't used anymore, it's hard to fight something that isn't being used anymore._ ' Ginny whispered through their link, it was extremely loud in the building.

Ron ignored Harry as they approached, and Harry was perfectly okay with that, in fact if they never spoke again, that'd be great. Molly however smiled down at the children "Well then sweetheart let's see it?"

Ginny smirked, flicking her wrist making the wand jump from her holster sliding perfectly into her hand. The Aspen wand was smaller than most, with simple grooves flowing through the handle like it was fire. "Aspen, Griffin Feather."

Harry glanced at her, winking at the fact she hid the duel cores from her family. He loved the Weasley's but he knew that Molly was very protective, and duel cores could mean something bad was coming.

"Griffin?" Molly asked with a lightly raised brow, as they moved forward she tried to straighten her hair a little more "I thought Ollivander used only the 'Big Three'?" She muttered, then smiled as they got closer.

Ginny bit her lower lip, glancing at Harry with a little bit of anger, she slipped the wand back into her holster. She took a look at the man that was stealing the attention of her mother, the man was a pretty boy, his bright blue robes matched his eyes and the pointed hat on his head was slightly askew on his wavy hair.

"Out of the way, this is for the Prophet!" A small fat man jumped around them, snapping pictures with his large camera, causing smoke and back lash to land on them. Harry grumbled for a moment, before flicking his wand out and banishing the soot from their robes.

"It can't be, Harry Potter?" A voice asked, the voice simply grated his ears the wrong way. He glanced up over his glasses, when he did Lockheart grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over. The crowd burst into applause, the camera man snapping photos like mad "Smile there Harry, together we're worth the front page." Lockheart whispered through his perfect smile.

Harry rolled his eyes, looking unimpressed or amused as he shook the book writer's hand "Let me go, or I'll show you how I got my scar." He whispered back, a second didn't pass before his hand was released. When his hand was let go however, Lockheart pulled him in for a one sided hug.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He shouted, trying to get the crowd to quiet down, Harry felt like snapping in about two seconds. "How wonderful this moment truly is! Perfect for me to make this announcement!" Lockheart continued "When Mr. Potter came in today, he only wanted to buy my Autobiography! Which I shall give to him….free of charge!" The crowd erupted into applause "However, he didn't expect to get something more! In fact Mr. Potter and all of Hogwart's shall get the real Magical Me! That is correct, I have taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts!"

Harry and Ginny both stopped dead, Harry looked up at the man in horror "Shit." Harry grumbled, grabbing the man's fingers and twisting them off his shoulder "That'll be enough of that, Excuse me." He spoke simply walking away from the crowd, the man still snapping photos wildly at the young wizard.

Ginny glared at the man, pulling her wand out " _Daemon Volatile._ " She whispered, her eyes glaring with anger, most misdirected from her mother and Lockheart. The second the pale purple light hit the short man, his nose burst with black slime and it turned into winged creatures.

With all eyes now on the man trying to fend off the attack from his own bogies, Ginny slipped through her family and caught up with Harry who was rubbing his temples by the stairs.

"Well that was interesting, Potter."

Harry glanced up, his Blond rival came to light from walking down the steps, a green tome in his hands "Draco, nice to see you." He spoke in an irritated voice, then raised a brow as the young wizard ripped a page from the book "How was your summer?"

Draco shrugged "Mother and I spent some time in France, Father couldn't come however." He said in a professional voice, though not going down any more of the steps. "You?"

"Same old, same old." Harry spoke in a deflated tone, smiling over at Ginny as she came over "What'd you think of Lockheart?"

Draco shrugged "I think it's bloody ridiculous that you can't go through a bookstore without getting mauled." He said with a laugh "No wonder you stayed at home most the time."

"Ginny there you are!" A male voice said behind them, Harry glanced and it was Arthur Weasley "I've been looking all over for you, come on, we've got to still get you some scales from the Second Hand Shop."

"Well, Well…..Arthur." A silky voice said from the stair case, Harry felt his head snap at the speed he looked at his 'Uncle'. Draco did look a lot like Lucius, but his eyes and cheekbones were clearly part of the Black family. Lucius sneered down at the group "And Harry, so good to see you again, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Uncle Lucius." Harry spoke in his standard blank professional tone, growing up Sirius had beat into his head that Lucius wasn't to be trusted and never let him get anything on you. Narcissa was largely the same regard but she would fiercely defend family members.

"And a Weasley no less, shame, shame Harry." Lucius said walking down the steps peering at their book selection. He picked up an older version of a Healing Art, one that Harry had flipped through and found interesting "At least you have standards of education."

"Lucius, I'd prefer you not insult my friends." Harry said firmly, standing tall and holding his out for the book "If you would."

"Ah right, my apologies." Lucius handed the book back, a smile on his face "I am still terribly sorry I missed the last dinner, tell Sirius I'll make the next one, Cissa has told me all about your 'Sister." The man then turned towards the door "Come along Draco."

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair and followed down the steps towards his father "See you Potter."

"Draco."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Nym and Auriel were waiting outside the store for the kids to show up, Ginny gave Harry a hug and she followed her family to finish their shopping. "Where's Christian?" Auriel asked looking around for her son, she didn't look afraid but more like she expected it.

"Haven't a bloody idea, lost him in the crowd." Harry responded, rubbing the back of his neck, he already had a headache. "I've got some information you'll love."

Auriel and Nym looked at the other, then back at the Potter Heir "Lockheart is the DADA Professor?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be great, I didn't learn anything last year." Christian said carrying a small bag of books "So, why should I care if I learn anything this year? Oh yeah, I'm not buying any of that idiot's books. I forced the werewolf back into a man!" He said calmly, then in a deep voice and flourish at the end.

"You're joking, he didn't write that." Harry said with a small grimace, rubbing his neck more "Last year the Professor tried to kill me, this one will make me want to kill him."

"Nice." Christian clapped him on the shoulder "I'm hungry, can we get lunch Ma?"

Auriel nodded her head a little, glancing at Nym "Care to join us?"

Nym glanced at Harry, who nodded sheepishly that he was hungry indeed "Alright, Pizza joint not too far from here?" She asked, hands in her pockets.

Auriel looked shocked and then extremely happy "Aiello's is still open!?" She grabbed her son's arm, and looped her other around Nym's "They're BQ Chicken Pizza is amazing!" She looked down at Harry "You're Mum was partial to the Four Cheese, if I recall."

Harry smiled a little more than he was a minute ago, looking up at Auriel with curious eyes "What else can you tell me about her?" He asked with a small hint of need in his voice.

"Oh Harry, what do you want to know?"

XX~XX~XX~XX

 _ **Hello Hello, welcome back everyone to Will of Slytherin. We do have a lot of the book in this one, but as you can see some things are a little different and if anyone from the last story has noticed; I do apologize about this too. Draco has been made into a more neutral character, though he is still Harry's rival and they'll pick on the other.**_

 _ **The Flamel's will start to press into the story a little more and next we'll have Slytherin make another appearance. I hope everyone liked this chapter, as I feel it fills in nicely with the rest of the story at the moment.**_

 _ **~Demon**_


	4. Hatter

Chapter Four: Hatter

The black door stood as imposing as ever, but he wasn't afraid of it any longer, it held the secrets of his home; the ties of families long past. The Sliver snake still shined lightly, like it had been polished recently but he knew this to be magic. Harry smirked though, his eyes shined with mischief as he looked at the snake, something that he now attributed to himself.

" _Open._ " He whispered the single word, the tongue of hissing, the tongue of fear.

With a single click, the door opened slightly and the young boy slipped inside. As always the room was dark, a single silver candle flickered to life as the door opened and cast light onto the room. His wrist tightened as he drew near the mirror, the serpent like bracelet slid across his pale skin.

"Harry." An older voice spoke softly, the man looked the same as always. Salazar Slytherin. Though he knew now that this was a younger version of the famous wizard, his hair wasn't all gone and he had some color left to it.

"Salazar, how have you been?" He asked simply, pulling up a chair from the desk nearby.

Salazar scoffed, a small expression took place over his face "Right, the shade that had been here for ages with little human contact, missed you terribly." He then pointed to a small silver serpent mouth "Place the bracelet in there."

Harry nodded, slipping the still lightly slithering metal and then placed it in the mouth.

Salazar seemed to be reading something, a light mumble as he searched the bracelets memories "Good, you've done well in the past year and I think you're ready for more offensive magic. Especially if you're going to get into more and more fights." He said rather offhandedly.

Harry just grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck a little from nerves "Thanks, I try." He chuckled lightly.

Salazar rolled his eyes "Take the bracelet and another scroll from the shelve, you should start getting more into Parselmagic." He explained, gesturing to the wall full of books and scrolls, some of which were wrapped tightly in silver serpents.

Harry nodded, reaching up and slipping a random scroll that wasn't bound in silver, the swirling lines clicked in his mind after a moment "Transmutation?" He muttered, before looking up at the old professor. He knew a little bit about the ancient art, it was once an amazing power to hold but in today's world it'd be considered blood magic.

Salazar raised a brow "That should be sealed, I know I sealed that." He said with a frown across his face "Pick another scroll."

A female figure stepped out of the shadows "I think not Salazar, Harry should learn this technique for the coming years." She explained, her black hair similar to the young boy's and robes so white they were almost glowing.

Salazar glanced to his left, crossing his arms "Alice, how unsurprising." He spoke in a calm voice but it had a hint of venom behind it "You need to learn the boys limits, he is twelve." He stressed the word 'Twelve' and sighed "I was twenty when I took the first steps of Transmutation, it was one of the few things that Godric couldn't do."

Harry seemed to perk up a little at that "Gryffindor couldn't do Blood Transmutation?" He asked leaning on the nearby wall. "I've always heard that he was a Master of Transfiguration."

"True, but Godric had standards and I did not. Power is Power Harry, all that matters is how you use it." Salazar couldn't hold back his mirth though, starting to laugh at the memories "He was proud of one thing over anything else, he was a prodigy with Alchemy."

" _Alchemy? Wonder if Nick knows about this?_ " Ginny whispered through their link " _Ask why Parsel-Transmutation is different from normal Transmutation."_

"Of course." He mumbled, he could feel the link between them and Ginny was currently reading a book about Healing Arts. "Salazar, why is it being Parsel a big deal?"

Salazar looked up, his conversation with Alice broken "Oh, using your Parsel laced blood should allow you to create snakes of all different types." He explained, with a small sigh "Things such as Copper, Stone, Bone, Ect."

Harry nodded, the idea of creating living snakes or weapons intrigued him but using his blood to so was a risk. "And you think I am ready for this?" He asked looking towards Alice.

Alice gave him a smile "I do, in small doses over time you should have little to no trouble learning this." She took a step back, starting to vanish into the shadows once more "I believe my time here is done, boys. I'll speak to you soon."

Salazar glanced at Harry "She does this often doesn't she?" He inquired gently.

"What being vague, helpful and yet never really telling anything." Harry yawned, looking up bored "Nope, never."

XX~XX~XX~XX

With this year's garbage of a book in his lap, he scanned the page's for anything useful or relative but it was largely rubbish and not very helpful rubbish at that. The idea of giving a Yeti the head-cold was ridiculous, that he could fight off not one but a number of werewolves singlehanded (And force one back into being human) and that ghouls were an impressive issue was completely unrealistic.

He looked further and further into the subtext of the books, spent days reading them all and found them utterly useless. In fact there was no doubt in his mind, no matter how small the chance was that Lockhart had done none of these things. All it took was asking Sirius to find a copy of Lockhart's transcript of Hogwarts, a simple task for an Auror of Sirius' level.

Lockhart was a talented student, no more than average across the board though and most of the written reports were pretty simple and stated he was always hungry for attention. His OWLs and NEWTs weren't all that good but they weren't terrible, and he did have a talent for charms but none in Defense.

' _And we have to deal with this? All year?_ ' Ginny had whispered once he had a pretty decent theory that Lockhart was a fake, using some truth from others and enhancing details to further his own gains. ' _My mother won't shut up about us getting him to sign our books…._ '

Harry rubbed his temples as he pushed away Holiday with Hags, he turned around for something of legibility or something with helpful words; that would take his headache away. He didn't even bother looking up at the sounds of an Elf popping in "Ah Kreacher, may I have some tea please?" He asked in a simple voice.

"I be sorry, Master Harry Potter, but I am no Kreacher, I am a Dobby." A small voice distracted came from behind, so far different than Kreacher's bullfrog like voice.

Harry spun quickly on his heel, pulling his wand out in one fluid motion like Sirius had been training him. His wand glowed red at the sight of the elf in front of him, it seemed familiar to him but he couldn't tell for certain. "Dobby, how did you get in here?" He asked with a frown on his face.

Dobby seemed surprised by the question, then he looked sheepish "I….I came to warn, to warn you Harry Potter. To not go to Hogwarts." He squeaked out.

Harry paused, taking a step towards the elf "Continue, please." He pressed gently "I'm intrigued."

Dobby nodded quickly "Oh…one wonders where to begin sir…."

Harry pulled a seat forward from the other end of the room, and sat in the dark red cushions "I've got time Dobby, please take yours." He spoke calmly.

Dobby looked flabbergasted, his mouth agape and soon he was crying "I has, has never….taken my time sir." He wailed.

Harry held up a hand "I'm sorry, to have offended you Dobby." He spoke simply "Should perhaps be meaner?"

Dobby continued to wail "Offended…Harry Potter thinks that Dobby is offended! Oh I has heard of how noble Harry Potter is!" He continued, crying deeply.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Dobby I order you to stop." He spoke again in a very calm and simple voice.

Dobby paused, his loud crying suddenly turned very silent but the tears still streamed down his face "I ams sorry sir…it is just that Dobby has never….has never been treated…"

"Like an equal?"

"Yes!"

"Then you haven't been treated very fairly and if I have to guess, the fact you were able to bypass my wards then you must be Malfoy's House Elf. Draco or Lucius?" Harry moved his legs to cross the other and placed his hands into his lap.

"I-I…."

"You are forbidden to say, I understand." Harry sighed, rubbing his temples "Look can you at least tell me of the danger?"

"All I cans say is there is a plot, a terrible plot."

"Then it is Lucius, has it got to do with Voldemort then?"

Dobby flinched, shaking his head quickly trying to remove the sound "Do not speak the name sir, please do not speak the name." He wailed.

"Is Voldemort involved! Dobby I need to know!"

"Nones to my knowledge sir! Please Dobby must insist that Harry Potter does not return to Hogwarts!"

"I do not care Dobby." Harry said simply, turning back to the bookcase "Please go away, or I shall tell Draco about your little field trip."

With a yelp Dobby had vanished with a pop, Harry snapped his fingers and his house elf Kreacher appeared with a bow "Master has summed Kreacher?"

"Yes, I think I require some tea and please add a few drops of peppermint oil to it, I have a headache." He said softly, his elf didn't reply and was gone as quickly as he came ' _What do you think of what just happened?_ '

It took Ginny a few seconds to respond, and we she did, he was already in the middle of sipping his tea ' _I think our list of problems keeps growing, soon we'll be buried.'_

' _Let them continue to play checkers, Ginny. It's time we start playing chess.'_

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Hermione dear! We're going to be late!" A deep voice shouted up the stairs, his voice traveled through the hall and into the open room. It wasn't all that large but for who occupied it, it was perfect for her and what little she bothered to décor with.

It was painted a dark purple, with the single bed off to the side neatly made and the walls lined with books on shelves. A few small pictures of her, with her parents, with coaches and with teachers hung where there happened to be room. Trophies, awards and other knickknacks barely stood out against the lines of books, some new and familiar, some old and from what seemed to be another world.

The girl in question was just finishing up packing, neatly laying one of her jumpers into the large leather trunk. Most trunks were customizable, the most basic being a simple single storage box, but her trunk had a few other bits to make it special. The lock was keyed to her magical signature, the compartments were a little larger than normal, it had a feather weight charm and her books were sealed in special shelves.

It made packing and keeping track of her things a little easier, especially around the other girls who weren't nearly as neat as she was. While she wasn't one for drama, she knew all of their dirty little secrets after all when would they learn that the walls of Hogwarts has ears and the keyholes have eyes?

Though Hermione believed that she had come from a better background than flat blackmailing someone, but if the girls started to push on her boundaries; that would come to an end. Like how Lavender sucked her thumb to sleep, or Parvati Patil stuffed her bra; just little embarrassing things.

With the trunk locked tightly, she turned to her trainers and laced them before slipping them on; they were still fairly new and still needed to be broken in. Her brown eyes landed on the vanity mirror of her room, she pulled her bushy brown locks into a loose pony tail and a few locks wouldn't be contained but she didn't care. The pale grey shirt was covered with a purple jumper that ended right as her brown belt and jeans began, nodding in satisfaction she went towards the stairs; dragging her light trunk with her.

"Are we ready to go then Helena?" Christopher asked similar brown eyes looking over at his wife. The man was tall but not unnaturally so, his physic was lanky and thin but he seemed to broaden at the shoulders. His light brown hair was beginning to thin and grey a little at the sides, this left him with a slight widows peak.

Helena nodded at her husband "I wish I could go and see you off dear." She leaned down and gave her daughter a tight hug "Stay safe at school, keep your studies up and please try not getting in fights." Helena had her dark brown hair pulled into a tight braid, she kissed the girl on the cheek "We'll see you for Christmas, be safe."

Hermione could see the concern for her in the silver eyes of her mother, she shouldn't have told them about the Stone. She hugged her mother tightly, giving her a return kiss and moving over to her father "Now why would I, get into a fight? Christian is brute enough for the both of us."

Christopher choked back a laugh, he'd only met the young man a few times and he seemed to be made out of some strong stock. He placed his hand on his daughters shoulder and gave the wife a final goodbye before walking out the door and to his car.

He helped Hermione load her trunk into the boot, then they made their way to Kingscross Station. The traffic was light, and soon enough they were pulling into the station. "Alright, lead the way kiddo." Chris spoke calmly, putting the car into park and opening the boot.

Hermione grinned and helped take the trunk out from the car, she lead the way to Platform 9 and after the third column, she saw the barrier as someone ran through it "There." She almost pointed.

"Amazing that no one seems to notice."

"Wizards have special wards to keep someone from looking to hard, even some designed for Muggles."

"Which is what your mother and me are, right?"

"Correct, I'd be Muggle-born, however my children would be considered Half-Bloods, should I choose to have some." Hermione answered as they waited their turn for the barrier.

"Halfblood?" Chris still wasn't a hundred percent sure what the titles meant, some were obvious Minster, Headmaster; others? Supreme Mugwump?

"A Wizard of Muggle decent. A Pure-Blood is from old families of Wizards, Ron for example is a Pure-Blood." She explained, running through the barrier with him.

Chris nodded as he tried to follow along "So over time our family will become Pure-Blood?" He asked with a raised brow, holding his daughters hand as they walked toward the train.

"I'm not sure, anything is possible with enough time, not likely though." Hermione looked at the train and smiled "I'm also quite sure that at least Harry is running around somewhere, he always beats me."

Chris leaned down and gave her one final hug "Please be careful, and if anyone insults where you came from, give them the Granger special." He said with a smug look across his face.

"Granger special?" Hermione's face went from a smile to neutral faster than one could blink.

"Your old man was a Boxer in college." He gave her a grin "So was my father, remember? The Granger special was two jabs from the right, and a hard left cross."

"Dad, you can't be serious…."

"I'm completely serious, if anything aim for the nose and make it a quick strike."

"I don't think I'll be doing that, words are stronger weapons." She gave him and grin, taking the trunk from his grasp "I'll see you at Christmas Dad!"

"See you later, baby girl." Chris waved her off, placing his arms behind his back.

Hermione jumped onto the train, avoiding a few older Ravenclaws running down the hall. If she had to guess, Harry would take the cart closest to the back. As she headed for the usual cart, she saw a red blur get ejected from the cart.

"For the last time, Ronald, stay away from me." Harry said at the door of the cart, his eyes practically slits with anger and rage.

Ron growled standing up, his face red with anger and shame "And I told you to leave Gin alone!" He snarled, his right hand clenched in a tight fist.

"I'm quite sure that Ginny can make her own mind up, if she would rather wait in my compartment, she may." He spoke with a calm grace, though his eyes still held anger and rage.

Ginny stepped forward, Hermione had to admit that the young girl had schooled her features well "Ron, I see you enough at home. Bugger off before I hex you." With that Ginny turned back to the compartment.

"Oh, hey there Mione." Harry greeted her with his standard awful nickname "Need a hand with your trunk?"

"No I think I have it quite in hand, Harry." Hermione gave him a smile and slipped into the compartment, she was honestly surprised that the Weasley's beat her here; traffic wasn't that bad and they had left at a decent time. Ginny sat with a magazine spread across her lap, her red hair was head back in a tight ponytail and a brown Weasley Jumper with a maroon a G on it.

To her left a new girl probably about the same age sat upside down next to her, her legs rested on the wall and her head nearly touching the floor. Blond dirty hair rested on the floor itself, and her face was covered by a right side up magazine named the Quibbler.

Across from the girl, sat Neville Longbottom one of their fellow Gryffindor's, the boy was a sort of outcast because of his magical ability but Potter Co. didn't really care about that; he probably couldn't find anywhere else.

"Where's Christian or the girls?" Hermione asked as Harry and herself lifted her trunk onto the rack.

"Daphne said that she was going to sit with some friends that she's been waiting to see all summer, no idea where Kidd is though." Ginny explained for Harry as he tossed himself to Ginny's open right and Hermione sat down next to Neville.

"Good summer, Hermione?" The slightly portly boy asked, shifting his slightly longer dirty blond bangs out of his eyes.

"I can't complain, spent a lot of time with my parents. So that was fun." She spoke quickly, leaning back in her seat "What about you?"

Neville seemed a little uneasy for a moment "It was like any other summer…." He spoke softly, before turning to Harry "Not going to get in anymore trouble this year are you?"

"You don't think I actually go looking for it do you?" Harry spoke with a look of pain on his features, though everyone in the room didn't believe him "Fine, as a matter of fact, I'm going to bring the Marauders back into action."

The blond girl let her magazine fall towards the floor a little, looking up at Harry with glass like silver eyes "You mean that prankster group headed by your father?" She asked a little lazily.

"Indeed, my dear Luna." Ginny responded, not looking up from her book on Werewolves "Harry believes that the art of pranks should not be left my brothers."

"Actually, I believe that pranks are meant for everyone."

"No you don't, you just need an excuse to prank everyone."

"I don't need an excuse to do anything, just the motivation."

"It's adorable when you two do that." Luna spoke up again, a smile crossing her features "It's almost like there isn't anything that divides you."

Harry and Ginny shared a look for a brief moment, before looking up at the door "It's the American." She said before pulling the magazine over her eyes, as the door was opened.

Christian moved into the cabin, slamming the door shut and breaking the glass "Fucking pricks." He snarled before tossing himself onto the bench.

Harry glanced at the broken window, then at the blonde "Want to talk about it?" He asked before fixing the window with a flick of his wand.

"Hell no." He growled, simmering in his seat next to Neville.

Luna didn't glance up but her dreamy voice could be heard "He's upset because an angel made him late, and a red weasel mocked him." She laughed lightly "Did you hear about the Pilox sighting in Cambridge, quite extraordinary."

Christian looked up at the group, then down at the girl near the floor and then back up at the group "Who is she?" He grumbled.

"Luna Lovegood." Harry, Ginny and Luna said in unison.

"That's a headache brewing that is." Neville mumbled as he'd been subject to Harry and Ginny's united speaking. Then to Luna's strange way of understanding, everything and nothing all at the same time, it was beginning to grate him.

"Relax Neville, we should be leaving fairly soon." Hermione spoke in a matter of fact way.

As she said that, she felt the familiar jerk of the train as it began to move towards the school; as it has over the last two hundred years.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry watched as McGonagall entered the Great Hall, he sat waiting for the sorting to begin so that the school year may start and the feast could go on. He could feel Ginny was just as excited as he was, the hat had already told them that she would be part of Gryffindor; but they were jittery none the less.

Before Harry could even register, the hat began to sing " **Do you fear what I may know, to hear your deepest thoughts! I should hope not so, for then my job is not! Ravenclaw fair and wise, Gryffindor brave and bold, together took to the skies! Yet sweet and kind Hufflepuff, cunning and hard Slytherin found their refuge under the ground! Place me on your head, don't be afraid, I'll know your Home and I shalt be wrong!** "

With that the sorting had begun, as with every year and the year before; it had been pretty fair and spread out across the board. Students looked on with smiles at their new homes, grinning Gryffindor's and smirking Slytherin's. Some however did not smile, a look of horror clashed across their features; a Pureblood from a Slytherin family in Hufflepuff, a Muggleborn in Slytherin, the list could go on.

It was something that Harry was familiar with, his wrist tingled with the thought as Slytherin could have been his best/worst choice. Something that Ginny could also be claimed with, should he have gotten that far.

' _Ah, another young mind or should I say familiar mind. Hello, Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley. So shall I separate you? Place you in Slytherin maybe, give you some help on the inside?'_ The Hat paused for a moment, as Harry listened through their connection ' _I jest, I see you've been a busy pair of bee's and learning quickly too are we? Blood Transmutation, Healing and other interesting little facts! Sal has been a naughty boy….but still I say "_ _ **Gryffindor!**_ " Was shouted at the top of hat's volume, and echoed through their combined minds.

"Wicked!" George, Fred and Harry screamed, as the rest of the Lion table burst with applause. It had been a long time coming, seven children of Molly and Arthur Weasley had been sorted through Gryffindor. Ginny had come running down the steps towards the table, tackling Harry out of seat in a hug while the rest laughed at their antics.

Harry and Ginny took their spots at the table, with her being the last on the list of students and he cast a look around the room. Luna sat rather dreamily at the Ravenclaw table, next to some of the other first years. Daphne and Tracy had taken their spots at their table as well, not far from them Malfoy and his group sat.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he'd avoided all summer "Tuck in!" Dumbledore.

XX~XX~XX~XX

 _Good Evening Everyone, how are you all doing today? I have been so busy with the start of the semester, working odd hours over the summer. However as you can see, I am back with another chapter of my first and favorite story. Little Ginny has finally arrived at Hogwarts, and so the fun shall begin as we begin to verge into the new school year….but something isn't quite right is it? Where is that little black book?_

 _I'll give you a hint, which book did Lord Malfoy take._


End file.
